Time for Revenge
by Veneesla
Summary: Kora is back in this sequel to The Forge of Time! There is a plot to kill a politically powerful couple at their celebration of the husband's election to power in Lotus Manor. The ninja must stop the assassination but how will they get in? Why does Kora know the owners of Lotus Manor? Who's the assassin? Who want's revenge for what one of the ninja did? For Lugialover1210 KaixOC
1. A New Mission

**A/N: Ok, this is the sequel to The Forge of Time. Trouble With Time was just a little random adventure with a moral that I slotted in. THIS is the real deal. It is set when Lloyd is still young but they have the Destiny's Bounty so I guess it is after Ninjaball Run.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Daleks from Doctor Who**

(Kora's POV)

"Everyone! The apocalypse is here!" Lloyd cried as he burst into the video game room. "Daleks and dragons are invading the sky!"

Cole, Jay, Nya and Kai burst out screaming and ran around the room aimlessly. I stared at them in quiet surprise. I passed Lloyd who was cringing with fear as I left to walk onto the deck of the Bounty. As I closed the door I heard Jay cry out above the screams.

"We're all going to die!" He hollered.

I strode casually onto the deck. Here, Zane was staring out as the clouds as we passed them. He turned to me.

"Hello Kora. What brings you out here? Why are you not enjoying time playing with the others?" He asked.

"Apparently there's meant to be an apocalypse involving Daleks and dragons out here according to Lloyd." I stated.

We both stared out to the peaceful, empty sky. _Nothing out here_ I noted. _Guess Lloyd's pranking them._

"My scanners do not indicate any worldwide threat." Zane reported.

_Thanks Captain Obvious. There's clearly nothing else in the sky._ I turned to run back into the game room. I was desperate to see the chaos occurring in there.

"Thanks Zane." I called over my shoulder. "I'm going to tell the others. I'm missing the fun and every second counts!"

Once I pried open the door, my eardrums felt like they burst at the wailing inside. Cole was screaming his head off and running about while Lloyd snickered in the corner. Jay and Nya held each other's hands and were exchanging tearful farewells while Kai shook his head disapprovingly. I ran over to Lloyd and we chuckled at the sight before us, high-fiving.

"Nya, I just want to say that if we die, I'll miss you the most." Jay wept.

"I feel the same." Nya sobbed before she collapsed on Jay's shoulder, crying.

Kai grabbed one of each of their shoulders which got their attention. "Nya, Jay, now that we're about to die, I just want to say… I never approved of your relationship. I mean you could do so much better than _him_." Kai gestured to Jay who looked offended.

Before Nya could reply, Cole shoved Jay to the floor, knelt in front of Nya and looked her in the eye. "Nya, there's something I want to say-"

"Hey!" Jay interrupted. "You're stealing my girl!"

"No I'm not!" Cole cried. "I just want her to move out of the way of the cake!"

Nya sidestepped and behind her was a giant chocolate cake. _When did that get there?_ Cole took a run up before jumping onto the giant cake crying "Cowabunga!" Chocolate flooded the room, drowning us in an ocean of the rich goodness. I tried to reach the surface before I drowned but I was running out of air. 'No, it can't end like this!' I thought weakly, desperately. I saw two giant purple eyes appear among the brown. **_Revenge…_**

* * *

I sat up, panting as I looked around the room. Bunk beds, no screaming, no chocolate cake. I lay back down on my bed, heart thumping. _I have some seriously weird dreams._ I thought, shaking my head. _It's time I got up anyway. All the other beds are empty._

I changed as fast as I could into my ninja suit and made my way to the kitchen. I paused halfway down the hall._ Pancakes? I smell pancakes._ I walked to the door and edged it open.

"Ah, Kora, you are awake." Sensei said serenely. "Come, Nya has made us pancakes. Once you are done, I will inform you of today's mission."

Everyone was crowded around the table. Sensei sat at the head of the table. Cole, Jay and Lloyd sat on one side while Kai sat next to Zane on the other. I sat on Zane's other side as Nya entered the room in a blue apron and holding a fresh batch of pancakes. Jay sighed happily.

"Morning Kora. Here." She put two pancakes on the plate in front of me, and a cup of tea as well. "I know how you like your tea. I'll join you in a moment. Anyone for another helping?"

I nodded as Lloyd cried "Me! Me! I want some!"

I rubbed my eyes groggily and finally muttered "Morning guys."

They all grunted in response except for Zane. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

_Is he ever tired?_ I wondered. "Kind of. Weird dream though," I said blankly.

I cut up my pancake and began to eat. Nya sat herself at the other end of the table, opposite Sensei and finally started to chow down too.

"Now that we are all here, I will relay today's mission." Sensei said. "There is a politically powerful couple hosting a formal gathering tonight to celebrate the husband's election into power and another thing that was not specified. Normally this would not come to our attention but there are some rumours of an assassination attempt going to be put in place."

"Whoa, can I come this time Uncle? Please?" Lloyd begged.

"More importantly, where is this taking place, Sensei?" asked Cole.

Sensei replied with a few words. "Lotus Manor. There the election of Shane Lotus will be celebrated."

I spat out the tea I was drinking into Jay's face. I coughed as Jay cried out in shock due the grossness. Kai, Lloyd and Cole laughed at him. Even Nya giggled but Sensei wasn't amused. _Did Sensei just say what I think he said?_ Zane put his hand on my back.

"Kora, what is the meaning of this? Are you alright?" He asked.

I shook off Zane's hand and stared Sensei in the eye once the laughter died down. "Did you say _Lotus Manor?_" When Sensei nodded, I buried my head in my hands. "Oh, god. That can only mean… Ohhh no. And they think I'm dead…"

"Uh, Kora, you alright?" asked Cole.

I didn't respond. Nya pulled my hands away from my face and looked at me with concern.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" said Nya.

I nodded and managed to find my voice. "Lotus Manor was my home before I joined you. Shane Lotus is my dad and Alexia Lotus is my mum. My dad's in the government and my mum's a renowned diplomat. If someone's plotting to assassinate them, they're going to kill my parents. On top of that, they think I'm dead."

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! R&R everyone! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Pairings

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2. Hopefully my story isn't too complicated for your brain. If you're going to whine about how you don't get politics or something, this isn't the place. No offense, I just don't want all my reviews to whine about how people don't understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

I sighed with relief. _Well, that's a big weight off my chest._ I looked around to everyone's expressions. They were all staring at me, probably wondering how I cope with that._ Truth is, I don't cope that well._ Jay was the first to react. He raised his arms above his head, spraying everyone with regurgitated tea. I winced as a droplet hit my face.

"Your parents think you're _dead?!_" Jay exclaimed. "On top of that, they're going to be assassinated?! We gotta save 'em!"

"Wait, why do they think you're dead?" Kai asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him for being an idiot. "I thought it was obvious." I said in a bored 'you're an idiot' tone. I gestured to myself. "_Kora_ was eaten by a giant snake. The giant snake exploded and I didn't come out. _Zeera _did. As far as everyone else knows, I was eaten. They got it on film after all. It was a very highly broadcasted story of the few human casualties." I glanced at Sensei. "Although, there were actually none."

Nya nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense," she concluded. She turned to Sensei. "But how are we going to get in? When does the party even start?"

Cole groaned. "Please don't tell me we have to dress all fancy."

Sensei nodded. "I believe you will have to, Cole. These are very respectable people-"

"And formal." I chipped in disappointedly. "They don't like nonsense or street rats either. It's why I never told them I hung out with Arua." I stopped talking after a look from Sensei.

"So if you are to go undercover, I suggest we put together the right clothing." Sensei advised. He then added: "It is in two days and we will have to use stealth to enter, Nya. This gathering is invitation only."

I slammed my head on the table. _You have got to be kidding me. I'm finally free of that prissy palace and now I have to go back to wearing dresses? Don't get me wrong, I still want to save my parents and possibly brother if he gets in harm's way. Oh Suba…_

"There is one more thing I should tell you." Sensei instructed, looking at me warily. "In order to be convincing undercover, you must go in couples to this..." He paused. "Ball. Zane can keep a watch on things outside the building and alert you of intruders."

"What about me Uncle?" Lloyd asked eagerly. "Do I get to go? Huh? Do I?"

Sensei sighed. "If you can find a date. I will leave it you to decide the details."

With that Sensei stood up and left the room. An awkward silence fell.

"Well how is this going to work?" Kai demanded. "There're only two girls! I certainly can't date my sister."

"I can!" Jay called out. "Hey Nya, want to go with me to the Ball?"

She giggled. "Of course Jay! But first, you should probably get cleaned up. You're still covered in tea."

"Oh, right." He chuckled nervously before shooting me a look and leaving the room.

Lloyd sighed. "I want in on the action but I don't know who to ask. I hope they don't expect me to hold hands or something." He made a retching noise.

I stood up, frustrated nobody had asked me. "Well, don't ask me, I'm not your age. I do know who you can go with though. She's around your age. I'll only tell once _you two_," I glared at Cole and Kai who looked guilty. "Decide who's going with me. As my mum always said," I flicked my hair and imitated a formal accent. "'It is simply improper for a lady to ask a gentleman.'" I returned to my normal voice. "Nya, can we talk?"

I walked out of the room with Nya trailing uncertainly behind. I led her out onto the upper deck and turned to her.

"Ok, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me but I _really_ don't want to go on a girly shopping spree for dresses, okay? It's not my thing" I told her.

She looked disappointed, like she expected me to say something totally different. "Oh, ok. We can buy the first dress we see tomorrow." She leaned closer and whispered. "You really know someone for Lloyd?"

I nodded. "And someone for whoever doesn't choose me. Not sure she'll be too happy about helping me out for such a fru-fru-la-di-da kind of thing."

Kai stumbled nervously onto the deck and walked up to us. _Wow, for once, all his self-confidence is gone._ I noted, smirking. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat. Nya took the hint.

"Right, gotcha." She winked and then went back inside.

I stared at the floor. I felt waaay to uncomfortable to make eye contact. "So, what's up?" I asked the ground.

"Um, I was thinking, maybe… we could, uh, do this mission together…?" He asked quietly.

Even though this was sincerely awkward, I couldn't help but have a giant urge to laugh at him. I tried to hold it back but it came out in little bursts. I eventually couldn't hold it back and I closed my eyes and let out an uproarious laugh. _To see Kai like that is way too funny!_ I peeked at Kai to see him looking genuinely upset. I immediately stopped.

"Uh, sorry Kai." I apologised. It was my turn to feel awkward. "I'd love to do the mission with you. I, uh, don't want to dance though."

"Me either." He mumbled.

There was an unsettling silence. "Well, I'm going to find Cole and Lloyd now. See ya!"

I powerwalked as fast as I could off the deck then leaned against the wall and panted. I shut my eyes, screwed up face and clenched my teeth. _That was so stressfully awkward!_ I walked uncertainly to the videogame room where I found Jay, Cole and Lloyd. I frowned. It seemed Cole made no attempt whatsoever to ask me. I decided to do a Sensei and unplug the T.V.

"AWW!" moaned Cole, Lloyd and Jay. They frowned at me angrily.

I giggled. "Sorry guys, I couldn't resist doing a Sensei. Anyway, Cole, Lloyd, there's some people you two should see. We'll go by dragon, is that okay Lloyd?"

His face brightened. "Sure Kora!" He stood up and raced out the door.

Cole looked confused. "Why am I coming?"

"I got someone for you too." I winked at him happily. The look on his face would be priceless.

* * *

Cole landed the dragon down at the outskirts of Ninjago city. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon. _I know just where to find them._

"This the place?" Cole asked.

I hopped off the Ultra Dragon and scouted the area. "Yep, this is it."

I led the two into town and paused. I whipped out my staff and tapped it on the ground. Time froze. I tapped Cole and Lloyd who joined me in this frozen state. Lloyd and Cole gasped as they took their surroundings into focus. _It must be weird for them to be in this state. They've never been in it before._ I gestured for them to follow me. I led them through alleys and streets.

"Are you going to tell us _who_ these two mystery girls are?" Cole inquired, annoyed.

I smirked, "Trust me, you'll know them when you see them."

Lloyd and Cole gasped. "You don't mean…?" Lloyd clarified.

I stopped in front of a video store and tapped my staff on the ground again so time around us resumed. I turned to face them smugly. "Oh yes I do."

**A/N: For those who read The Forge of Time, you can probably guess who this is. If you don't get how Kora's time travel works, you can read the first chapter of Trouble With Time or PM me. I want your opinions on the pairings!**


	3. Preparation For The Party

**A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone. Hectic assignment crunch time at school but here I am. Onto the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Arua's POV)

The bell of the video store's door chimed. I looked up, bored. _Everything has been so much gloomier since Kora left…_ I repeated to myself for the nth time. Three figures entered the store, one short, and the other two around my height. I stared, shock, rooted to the spot. It was Kora, Cole and Lloyd.

"No… Way…" Was all that escaped my lips.

June raced up and hugged Kora who wore a purple ninja suit with golden armour. Kora smiled then looked at me with a grave face.

Cole spoke. "Arua, we need your help. Kora's parents are going to be assassinated at a ball in one and a half days. To look convincing, Lloyd and I need pretend dates. You and June in?"

_Wait, what?! Cole is telling me to go out with him?! I know I like him but… This is just so unexpected! And June with Lloyd?_ I wanted all that attention off me ASAP.

I turned to June. "What do you think?"

She broke away from her hug and looked to Lloyd who had hopeful eyes. _Either he really likes June or he's eager to go stop the assassin._ June seemed in deep though and confusion. Finding my feet, I walked up to her and crouched beside her. _Motivation time!_

"It's ok if you don't want to but I'm doing this for Kora. You want to help her too?" I encouraged.

June looked to me with a big grin and nodded eagerly. I hugged her. _She's so brave for risking her life for Kora. I hope she doesn't get hurt._ I stood up and turned to Kora.

"We're in." I informed her.

She smiled. "I knew you would be." She punched my arm happily. Her smile evaporated and came back weakly. "We do have one problem though."

I was puzzled. "What?"

Kora grimaced. "We need to buy dresses."

I gaped at her. "You're kidding, right? Shopping? For a mission?"

June clapped her hands excitedly while Cole elaborated. "We need convincing outfits to blend in. The guys and I will probably just use the outfits from the Ninjago Talent Show."

Kora and I groaned together and both muttered "Lucky."

We turned to each other and smiled. Lloyd frowned. "What about me?"

June hurriedly got a piece of paper and scribbled on it. Lloyd took it. It said 'You can come with us! It will be fun!' I shook my head with a smile. _Oh June, not everyone likes shopping, you know._

Lloyd gave a fake enthusiastic chuckle. "Heh, yeah. It'll be fun..."

* * *

(Kora's POV)

A disheartened Nya, bored Lloyd, excited June, irritated Arua and I all headed back to the Bounty. We all carried separate bags containing our individual clothes. We didn't enjoy ourselves, Lloyd, Arua and I. Nya and June had a great time though. _What do they see in this? All we do is buy clothes and masks to hide our identity. Where is the enjoyment in that? Nya feels upset that she doesn't have a girl her age that like this kind of thing but… I can't really help her out with that._

We boarded the Bounty to find Sensei waiting for us.

"Welcome back, I trust you all have convincing costumes for tomorrow?" He said.

I shrugged. I never had a fashion sense so I wouldn't know. Nya replied. "Yes Sensei. We got Lloyd a green version of the guy's outfit and us girls have different coloured dresses with gold sequins."

Arua rolled her eyes. "Right back at you." I whispered to her. "I hate this girly stuff."

"Good. I am sure you will blend in. Remember, Zane is on reconnaissance outside the building while you are inside. He will inform you of danger." Sensei reminded us.

"Yes Sensei." We all replied in monotone.

We dragged our feet as we headed to our rooms. On the way we heard enthusiastic shouts from the video game room. I glanced and Arua and Lloyd with big grins. I piled my stuff into Nya's hands and made a break for the room. I assumed Lloyd and Arua did the same because Lloyd was beside me while Arua was calling out "Let's go June!"

"Guys!" Nya called out, clearly frustrated. "Come back! We need to sort out the clothes!"

Lloyd called over his shoulder. "Sorry, Nya, can't hear you!"

I gave him a high-five and we burst into the video game room. _Oh technology, how I've missed you!_ I thought happily. Zane, Cole, Jay and Kai were all playing a game based on them.

Lloyd sat down next to them grumpily and moaned. "There isn't a game with me in it yet!"

The guys got stunned by Lloyd disrupting their zone of focus and Jay's controller flew up in the air.

"Oh, hello Lloyd. Welcome back." Zane greeted.

"Guys! Pause it!" Cole reminded. "The game's still on!"

Jay grabbed his controller which landed on Kai's head and chuckled nervously as Kai growled. Kai dragged his gaze away from Jay and paused the game. I cleared my throat so the guys saw us too. I took note June came with us.

"Oh, hey guys. Is Nya back yet?" Jay asked, craning his neck on the chance he might see her.

"Yeah, she's got our stuff. We would have gone with her but we really _needed_ to play video games." I explained.

"I don't think so." Sensei interrupted from the doorway. We turned to face him as he walked in. "You left Nya to do all the work. As a result, no video games for any of you. Maybe this will teach you to be more," he looked at me, "responsible."

_Nya must have told him I started it._ Everyone groaned and complained and started blaming each other.

"Enough!" cried Sensei. We were all silent. "The mission begins tomorrow afternoon. You can spend tomorrow _training_." He turned to Arua. "I will have some katanas for you in case you need to defend yourself. June may have a weapon if she wishes but it is up to her. It will be dangerous, she will need one for self-defence. Now, to bed. I want you prepared for tomorrow."

We all bowed. "Yes Sensei."

"What about the game?" Jay asked, looking anxiously at the T.V.

Sensei unplugged it causing Jay to collapse to his knees and cry out in sadness. "My high score!" I headed for my room. _If there is some sort of god in the sky, please protect me from Nya's wrath. Thank you._

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that interesting but the next one is where the fun begins. They'll infiltrate the ball and you get to meet Suba! That may not be a good thing though.**


	4. Weapon of Choice and Suba

**A/N: Fourth chapter, sorry for the wait. Here's where things kick off with the entrance of three new characters: Suba, Cloe and Ash. Suba is a character requested by my brother who teases me for writing fanfictions. Why I am putting him in, I have no idea. Ash and Cloe are other characters from SparkTheDragon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

It was the morning before we set off to the ball and the guys and I were honing our moves before we set off. Zane was doing some target practice, Nya was working on her exo-suit, Kai was duelling with Cole and Jay was working with the sparring bot which was on level 5. Arua and I watched as Lloyd talked to June about how he was going to be able to wield all of the guys' elements. They were standing by a pile of training weapons and June looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Arua," I said as she turned to face me. "I never showed you my spinjitzu. Want to see it?"

Arua nodded. "Sure. I didn't know you could do it."

I smiled. "I learnt it before that 'time mishap' I supposedly had. I just never had the chance to use it."

"Your what?" Arua frowned and looked at me suspiciously.

My eyes widened. _There goes my motor mouth again. Think things through, seriously! She doesn't know that in another reality I nearly caused time to collapse. If she knows, I'll never hear the end of it!_

"It was nothing important," I said quickly. Arua opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Ready? Ninjago!"

I pulled out my staff and went through the motions of my fighting moves. Sure enough, a purple tornado was formed around me._ Time to demonstrate what I can do!_ I worked my way over to Lloyd and picked him up by the collar. My tornado instantly vanished as something caught my sleeve and thrust me against the wall. In my shock I dropped Lloyd.

"Hey! What happened?! Lemme go!" I wailed.

My arm was pinned to the wall by a perfectly aimed throwing knife. I gaped at it and turned to the others. Cole and Kai refused to be distracted and were still duelling. Zane had paused in target practice, put down his shurikens and made his way over. Jay joined him after deactivating the sparring bot. Arua looked around to try to find who threw it and Lloyd ran back to June who seemed very concerned.

"It appears a knife was thrown with excellent precision." Zane observed.

"Wow!" Jay exclaimed. "Look how deep the knife is in the wall! That's so cool! Who threw it?"

He turned to Arua expectantly but she shook her head and shrugged. _What? That wasn't her? Who else could have done it?_ Zane made his way over to the knife and examined it, squinting.

"By my calculations," Zane observed. "The only person who could have made the throw is June."

"What?!" Arua, Jay and I exclaimed.

Arua shook her head in denial. "Impossible. June is too delicate to handle a weapon. It couldn't be her."

"How does a ten year old do _that?!"_ Jay raved. "I mean, look at her! How is that possible?!"

"That's crazy! I've known June for ages, she wouldn't hurt a fly!" I protested.

Sensei strode on deck with his staff. "Unless she felt someone she cared about was in danger. I believe the reaction was instinctive."

June bowed her head in shame and embarrassment._ Aww, June cares for Lloyd._ I smiled. I used my free arm to pull the throwing knife out of the wall. Cole and Kai walked over.

"If you ask me, I say someone found their weapon of choice." Kai added.

"She is _not_ using something as dangerous as a throwing knife!" Arua stated furiously. "She could hurt herself! She's only ten!"

"So is Lloyd." I put in. Arua glared at me for not backing her up. I smiled weakly. "Arua, it isn't up to you. It's June's choice. Besides, she just proved she knows how to use it. She can protect herself now!"

Arua grunted grudgingly. I walked over to June and held out the knife to her.

"So do you want to use it tonight?" I asked. I then added. "It could be dangerous and you need to defend yourself."

June looked uncomfortably pressured and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. _Poor thing. She's never made a decision with so many people pressuring her. Will she please her sister or us?_

"You'll be a valuable addition to the team." Cole put in.

Nya walked over and put a comforting hand on June's back. June took the knife with a shaky hand and nodded. A wide grin spread on my face and I gave her a hug as the entire team cheered. June rushed over to Arua, looking terrified. Arua gave me a resigned and worried yet annoyed look. I grimaced._ She's going to hold me not agreeing with her against me, isn't she?_

"Come!" Sensei interrupted. "I will teach you how to use your knives effectively, June. Arua, you shall come too to learn about your katanas."

Sensei led them away to the other side of the deck and I resumed my training. _Whoever wants to kill my family better be ready. We're stronger than ever._

* * *

(Suba's POV)

I sat lazily in the tree outside my house, binoculars to my face. People think I'm an eccentric bird watcher. I do like to watch them, but I watch other things too. People, be it in the distance or up close, and the scenery catch my eyes. You'll almost always see me with my trusty binoculars.

Right now, the sun had just set and I was watching as people filed into our mansion, presenting their invitations as they walked past the security guard. The line stretch very far back. My dad knew a lot of people.

I was watching a certain couple with eye-catchingly bright clothes. _Most people tend to look away after they make eye contact with a stranger. What's with that? Why can't you just, you know, stare? _The male of the pair had noticed me and flashed me a curious look. I pulled the binoculars away from my face and made like the Penguins from Madagascar, smiled and waved. My smiled was so wide, you could see my tonsils. The man seemed clearly repulsed and whispered to the woman beside him. I couldn't help but let out a deep laugh, with the occasional snort, at the sight of his expression.

I immediately stopped laughing as I spotted something strange. I whipped out my binoculars and stared at some figures in the distance. Nine people, all in different colours, except for two in red, were making their way around the side of the house. One dressed in white went up a nearby tree and sat on a low branch. A falcon flew up to him and landed beside him. The other multi-coloured people ran off.

I was about to alert the security guard of their presence when a familiar voice stopped me. I removed my binoculars.

"Hey Suba!" Cloe called as she and her boyfriend Ash made their way over to my tree. "You _birdwatching_ again?" She winked.

I frowned at her. Cloe had a lilac dress with frills and sparkles running through it. Her light blonde hair was out and she had her fringe swept to the left side of her face, as usual. Ash folded his arms disapprovingly. He had a pale complexion and hair that was swept to the right side of his face, like mine. Only his hair was black, and mine ash-blonde. He wore a tuxedo with a rose in his pocket too.

Cloe and Ash had been old family friends. Especially back when Kora was alive. Cloe and her would get up to crazy stunts and tease me all day. It helped them forget their pompous background and high expectations of their parents. Kora had gotten distant before she was eaten. She was never around much. _Come to think of it, why was she even __at the Serpentine Rally?_

I snapped my mind back to present day. "You know I don't just '_birdwatch'_ Cloe." I corrected her with a bored tone. "I examine my surroundings and those in it."

"Whatever, Sir Nerdalot." Cloe joked, pointing to her eyes. She was clearly referring to my glasses. "We all know you do it because you got no friends but us."

My face fell. "I'd have someone to spend time with if Kora was here. I bet I can find someone who'll hang out with me from right here!"

"That's the spirit, Suba!" Ash encouraged.

"Yeah, right." Cloe rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Then do it."

I looked at her, confused. "Do what?"

"Find someone who will hang out with you from right there, you ding-dong!" Cloe challenged.

_Oh no. I was just saying that as a comeback! Think think_._ Who could I hang out with?_ My gaze drifted to the people in line to my house. _Too snobby._ I dismissed them._ Who else is there?_ I then remembered the coloured people and saw the boy in white still in the tree. His eyes were glowing blue. _Creepy._ A falcon came to sit next to him and his eyes changed to a normal shade. _I got no other choice. Besides, he seems cool. He likes birds and observing like me!_

"I bet I can hang out with that guy all night!" I declared, pointing to the boy in white.

Cloe smirked and put on a confident gaze. "You're on."

(Zane's POV)

I watched the manor from the falcon's eyes. _No sign of trouble. Time to come back my falcon friend._ I clicked off my falcon vision and brought out a walkie talkie. I held down the button.

"This is Zane, reporting in." I said formally. "The falcon and I did a perimeter scan and came up with no hostiles."

I let the button go and waited for a reply. Whilst I waited, the falcon returned to the branch and perched beside me. I smiled.

"Welcome back my falcon friend." I greeted.

The falcon squawked in reply. _I am glad to have him back. He went missing in the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty. He found us after Lord Garmadon resurrected the wreckage. It took him a while to find us but he never gave up._ I stroked the falcon. He was a true friend.

"Good to see you're in position Zane." Cole's voice sounded over my walkie talkie. "Keep us updated with reports every ten minutes or so. Okay? Any sign of trouble, contact us and head inside."

I clicked my button. "Roger that, Cole." I let go of the button instantly as I heard a bored voice behind me.

"Who's Cole? Is that the name of the falcon?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a boy with rectangular, blue glasses on the ground behind me. His hair was ash-blonde, flat and curved to the right at the front. He wore a black tuxedo and had a pair of binoculars hanging on a string around his neck. He gave a shiny-toothed grin.

He climbed onto the branch I was on and made himself comfortable. My eyes became huge circles and my mouth creased into a hard, straight line. What was he doing here?

"I'm Suba." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

I shook it as though nothing abnormal had happened. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Zane."

Suba leaned against the tree and tried to get into a conversation with me. No matter how many polite hints to the fact I would like him to not be here, he didn't seem to understand.

This could complicate things.

**A/N: Hope Suba's not too weird for you guys. R&R on what you think of him and how the story's going please!**


	5. Into Lotus Manor

**A/N: Thank you for all the support and reviews! I'd like some more but it's the story that counts.**

**Kora: Speaking of the story, can we please get to it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

We raced towards Lotus Manor in our disguises. Jay, Cole, Zane and Kai all wore the outfits from the Ninjago talent show. Lloyd had a green version of their suits. Arua, June, Nya and I all wore dresses of the same design but different colours. They were long, frilled and had golden sequins sown in to them. Arua's was light blue, Nya's was red, June's was orange and mine was purple. So I wouldn't stand out, all the other girls bought masks like me. With a mask, nobody could realise I was alive. That would blow my cover and probably my ninja career.

_I wish we didn't have to park the Bounty so far away from Lotus Manor. Trudging all this way is such a waste of time. On the other hand, a giant wooden ship would blow our cover as well._ My purple dress rippled with every stride. My golden sequins flashed as they reflected the light within the Manor. I pelted even faster to catch up with Cole who was in the lead and holding the briefcase with our weapons inside.

"Cole!" I wheezed. "Stop *pant* by this *pant* next tree!"

Cole nodded and looked at me with concern. _What? So I'm not the fittest person out there._ I slowed my pace to reach Arua's speed. I watched as Jay, Nya, Lloyd and Kai passed me. Nya and Kai glanced over their shoulders to make sure I wasn't slowing down from injury and kept going. Once I had reached Arua, I gave her a small smile which was returned. We soon reached the tree by the entrance to Lotus Manor.

"Whoa! What's the hold up? We're gonna be spotted!" Jay exclaimed worriedly.

"Whatever we are doing, I suggest we do so fast." Zane proposed. "That security guard will not remain distracted by the people entering for very long."

"Ok, Zane, this is your recon spot." I told him. "I figured if you lay low and send out the falcon, the guard won't get suspicious."

Zane nodded and began to head to the tree when Nya grabbed his arm. "Wait, here." She handed Zane a walkie talkie. "So we can keep in touch and alert for danger."

Kai frowned. "Since when did we get walkie talkies?"

"Nya and I whipped them up." Jay announced proudly, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips.

"This is all very nice guys but we need to get moving." Cole informed us. He turned to Zane. "Remember, just because you're not inside the building, doesn't mean you aren't a key part of the team. We need you."

Zane nodded. "I shall do my best." His eyes suddenly turned blue.

June recoiled at the sight and Arua's eyes widened. "He can see through his falcon's eyes when he does that." I whispered. Suddenly, my eyes noticed a figure with binoculars in another tree. _Suba?_

"Kora, let's go! Take the lead." Cole instructed.

I ran off, the others trailing behind._ It should be around here somewhere…_ I passed shut window after shut window, getting glimpses of the formal gathering within. After a minute or two (yes, my mansion is that long) and a call through the walkie talkie from Zane, I found what I had been searching for. I stopped and turned to face the others who looked at me expectantly.

"This small window here leads into the bathrooms. We should be able to get in unnoticed from here. We just have to make sure nobody's inside when we slide through." I paused as the others had a smile creep up on their face. "There's just one problem though. This is a girl's bathroom."

Everyone's eyes widened._ Yeah. This could cause some issues._

"Whoa. No way am I going in there!" Lloyd said uncomfortably.

"Don't you have any other options?" asked Kai.

I shook my head and glanced at Jay. _Oh no. He's got that rambling look in his eyes..._

"Well this is just great!" Jay exclaimed. "Now we completely embarrass ourselves as we leave the _girl's_ bathroom which, by the way, could totally get us kicked out! Man, if the guards see us, they'll think we're some-"

"We get it!" Kai interrupted. "Keep your voice down, Jay. They could hear us in there!" He pointed to the open window that lead to the bathroom.

"But, we'll be so embarrassed!" Jay protested.

"Hey, at least Kora's trying to help. Any of our attempts without her would probably end in disaster!" Nya told him.

I flashed her a grateful look._ Even after that shopping incident, she's still backing me up. What a nice person she is._

"Nya's right." Cole agreed. He looked rather uncomfortable as he glanced at the open window. "We gotta take the good with the bad. We can do this, together."

"Yeah. I'll go first." The moment Arua volunteered, June whimpered. "June can go straight after." She added hastily.

So we entered one by one and left in groups so as to not arouse suspicion. Arua and June left with Lloyd first. Jay, Nya and Cole went next leaving me and Kai last. I peered through the window. A woman was leaving a cubicle. After she washed and dried her hands, I slipped through the window and turned to Kai.

"Quick, before someone else comes!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Came the reply as he slid through the window. "If the others didn't have any problems I don't see why we'd-" He broke off and his eyes widened as he looked behind me.

"What?" I asked.

I turned around and saw a girl in a lilac dress in the doorway._ Busted…_

"Uh, I bet this looks kinda bad, doesn't it?" Kai said nervously.

The girl gave a small chuckle which turned into a hysterical laugh. I exchanged a confused glance with Kai._ How was this funny? Okay, a grown male teenager in a girls bathroom is kinda funny._ I began to giggle too.

"Oh man!" The girl in the lilac dress choked out. "Your faces when I walked in here! You looked _so_ guilty and desperate!"

My eyes widened while Kai rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small chuckle. _That voice, the teasing attitude…_ _Cloe?_ The thought pierced my mind like a needle.

I deepened my voice so I wouldn't sound like myself. She'd know my regular voice. "We're gonna go now. Bye."

I grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him past Cloe who laughed "See you _ladies_ later!" and into the hall beyond. It was wide and spacious with a white, marble floor. Glass windows lined either side of the hall. At the end was a pearl coloured, large staircase which led to the entrance and branched off at the sides to the other rooms of the manor. We were at the opposite end, where the buffet tables (and, of course, the bathrooms) were placed.

I spotted Lloyd's out-of-place striped green clothing and pointed to him. The room was littered with people who were too busy mingling or dancing to the classical, formal music playing to notice Kai and I striding out of the girls bathroom. One we reached the others, June rushed up to me and gave me a huge hug. Nya put her hand on Kai's back supportively and Jay nudged him in the ribs. Lloyd giggled but Cole and Arua were a little more serious.

"Are you ok? We saw that girl walk into the bathroom. You weren't spotted were you?" Arua rushed out frantically.

"Yeah, is our cover blown?" Cole asked. He then saw Kai's face and how he was slightly hunched over. "You hurt?"

"Only my pride," Kai mumbled.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing!" I added. "Especially when I realised it was Cloe, one of my childhood friends. Good thing I had this mask on!" Arua flashed me a curious look and June let go of me. "Long story."

"So… Where's your parents?" Lloyd asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The loudspeaker boomed as the music ceased. "Introducing," the lights went out, "the couple of the hour," a spotlight hit the left branch of the pearl staircase, "Shane and Alexia Lotus!"

**A/N: Alright! The assassin could strike at **_**any**_** moment! Stay tuned for the next chapter and read the edit I made to the previous author's note to get the original design behind Suba! He's only cool thanks to **_**somebody**_** whinging.**


	6. Double, Double Manor Trouble

**A/N: Expect to see more frequent updates, school's nearly out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(? POV)

The lights in the manor were out. Showtime. I edged my way along the wall that was covered in shadows until I was next to the security guard. Like lightning, I whipped out my long tail and wrapped it around the guard's neck and mouth. I constricted the security guard until he breathed no more. My wicked smile of joy revealed fangs. Slowly, I propped up the guard against the wall and slid my tail under my dress. If the guard was there, anyone who saw him would think he was merely leaning on the wall. After all, he had black glasses that hid his eyes.

I rolled off a mental checklist. Guards down, check. Security cameras destroyed along with the tapes inside, check. Sprayed the eyes of anyone or thing that spotted me, check. I even sprayed a falcon that was stalking me everywhere. Strange little thing.

Of course, there were those two in the tree but they appeared to be having an intensely uncomfortable conversation without looking this way. I didn't expect to attract attention though. I was hidden by the shadows. I slid through the entrance to the manor. Now that the lights were out, I could enter undetected.

Soon that ninja will know the pain of losing parents like they killed mine! My purple eyes shone at the thought. Ever since that day there had only been one thought on my mind. _Revenge. Revenge. __**Revenge…**_

* * *

(Kora's POV)

My mum and dad (Alexia and Shane) strode gracefully into view and were received with formal claps of approval. Dad had a haircut like Zane's but shorter and light grey. He always wore glasses that were boring and rectangular like Suba's. _Everything was plain with dad, wasn't it? Even his tuxedo is plain and boring. If dad was a piece of coal, mum was a star. A bright, shining, fiery star. Opposites attract I guess._ Mum was in a bright pink dress that stood out. With that blonde hair with brown streaks, she might as well be a fairy godmother.

The couple walked down the branch of the staircase and onto the main pearl one, the spotlight tracking them. They must have had those little camouflaged microphones on because their voices boomed around the area.

"Thank you. Thank you." Dad proclaimed formally. "I'd like to thank all of you who voted for me and brought me to where I stand today. Your leader, Shane Lotus!"

Everyone gave a huge round of applause. I could just made out my team. They already seemed bored out of their minds but alert for danger.

Dad held up his hand for silence and continued. "I think I knew I wanted this career many years ago when-"

"Now now darling." Mum interrupted in a posh accent. "We don't want to bore them with a long speech, do we?" She gave a fake laugh. "I say we get right to our second most important event and get back to you. After all." Her face turned solemn. "We need to pay our respects to our lost daughter, Kora."

I perked upright as mum clapped her hands twice for the lights to come back on. My mouth gaped slightly as I turned to the others. June gave me a fierce hug.

"This must be what Sensei meant when he said 'and another thing that was not specified,'" Kai said thoughtfully.

"It makes sense." Nya said nodding. Her eyes widened. "It's been ten minutes. Should we check up on Zane? It's not like him to be late like this."

Cole nodded, pulled out the walkie talkie and put it to his face. But before he could speak, mum had started talking again. June immediately let go.

"I will accept donations of flowers but for now, we will close our eyes and sit in complete silence." She instructed.

Cole lowered the walkie talkie and glanced at Arua who shrugged back. One loooong boooring minute later, the silence ended.

"Right, now onto more cheerful things!" Mum said happily. "I say we get on with the waltz, right dear?"

Ballroom music immediately flooded the room and I widened my eyes. I turned to look at the others.

"Ok, I am _not _dancing." I stated firmly. I softened my tone. "But you guys should. It'll help, you know, keep our cover."

"I'm not dancing neither." Lloyd said. "I just wanna see some action and try out my spinjitsu!" He punched the air with his fists.

"Well if you're not dancing," said Cole, shoving the weapons case in my grasp, "you can hold this. Now Kora is right. We have to keep up this charade to seem convincing. It's for the good of the team."

Jay turned to Nya. "So Nya, you wanna… uh… you know, dance?"

Nya smiled and looped her arm in his. "Sure thing Jay! Just follow my lead." Kai frowned as Nya dragged Jay to the dance floor.

"Look Arua," now it was Cole's turn, "we gotta keep our cover so let's just get this over with."

Arua seemed a bit disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm but nodded. "I'm doing this for you. You owe me." Arua murmured under her breath to me.

I gave a half smile as she was led away. _Well, that leaves Kai, Lloyd, June and I. Speaking of June..._ June grabbed my wrist and looked up at me with fear. She clearly was scared to be out in the open with a notorious killer about without her sister for protection.

"Well, I'm going to the buffet table." Kai informed us. "Come on Lloyd, let's wait for this to end."

I shrugged at June and followed them as I held her hand. "I got nothing else to do."

* * *

(Zane's POV)

"…and then there was the time where Kora and Chloe poured sloppy oatmeal on me. I know, I know. It was a joke but still…"

I was surprised at how long Suba could ramble for. He hadn't stopped talking for a while now. I looked to the sky. No sign of the falcon. _Be safe my falcon friend._

"I got soaked in it! It was so cold!" Suba was exclaiming. "I don't even know where they got the oatmeal but-"

Suba broke off as he looked at Lotus Manor. He looked worried and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Oh shoot!" Suba said worriedly. "I'm late!" He looked up at me. "This has been fun but I'm missing Kora's memorial. We'll catch up after, okay Zane?"

With that, Suba raced off, waving briefly to the guard. I breathed a sigh of relief and switched on my falcon vision. Instantly I knew something was wrong. My vision was wonky and distorted and sparks flew about randomly.

"Oh my falcon friend, what has happened? Someone must have tampered with your wiring." I concluded restlessly.

I jumped off the tree branch and looked to the sky. The falcon was circling aimlessly over the manor, dipping every so often. Suddenly it spiralled and fell onto the roof and rolled off. I rushed forward and caught it before it hit the ground. A strange green liquid was smeared over its eyes.

"Venomari venom." I murmured to myself.

Suddenly I heard marching footsteps. Cautiously, I edged my way to the right side of the house and peered around the corner. _Well that would explain things._ In the distance, Skales and his army of Serpentine were heading towards Lotus Manor. _I must warn the others._ I held my walkie talkie to my mouth but hesitated. I heard a faint noise that sounded familiar. _It sounds like…like…rattling bones!_ I ran to the other side of the manor and saw the Skeleton army approaching the manor as well.

"Charge!" Wyplash was yelling. "Prove to them we aren't nothing without Lord Garmadon!"

I hurriedly pulled out my walkie talkie. "Cole? Cole come in! My falcon is inoperative and I have urgent news. Skales and Wyplash are leading their armies to opposite sides of Lotus Manor! I do not believe they are aware of each other!"

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging here guys. So what do you think? Enough action now? Just who is the mysterious figure who snuck in at the start? Feel free to R&R and speculate on the upcoming events.**


	7. Party Crashers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It gave me the warm fuzzies to see them. **

**Zane: I am sorry but we do have an urgent matter to attend to.**

**Kora: Invasion ringing any bells here?**

**Sorry! The first guy mentioned is with the media. He's some random I made up so don't be weirded out, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(No POV) **That's a first for me.**

Darrel sat glumly in the back of the news van. His microphone lay abandoned on the floor. He looked to the front of the van where Gloria was driving. Her long red hair stood out amongst the darkness. Darrel sighed.

"Oh stop moping, Darrel." Gloria said. "Cheer up. We'll find a story soon."

"Soon isn't good enough." Darrel replied. "How are we going to explain this to the boss _again?_ This is the sixth time this week where we've had no story. We might as well kiss our beautiful jobs goodbye."

"We may get lucky," Gloria put in hopefully.

Darrel frowned. "Nice try Gloria, but even your optimistic views won't solve our problem."

He stared hopelessly out the window. His eyes pass an open estate with a lively manor within. He scratched his head, ruffling his short, tidy, black hair.

"Hey, Gloria, what's in there?"

Gloria slowed down the news van so she could get a proper look.

"Looks like Lotus Manor." She replied. "Something wild's going on in there." She looked to Darrel mischievously, an excited look in her eyes. "You thinking what I am?"

Darrel stared back at her evenly. "It's probably nothing, we should keep moving and get our sacking over and done with?"

Gloria sighed in frustration. "No! Since when are manors that lively? And look, cars are parked all along the street. I say we should check it out."

Darrel clicked his fingers as her straightened himself up. "Shane Lotus. He was elected recently. I bet that's what's going on. A celebration!"

The van rocked violently as Gloria put on more speed. She parked hurriedly and roughly in the nearest spot (denting some cars in the process) and hopped out of the driver's seat. She raced to the back of the van and thrust open the double doors.

"C'mon Darrel! Get your things!" Gloria encouraged as she picked up her camera. "We might miss the action!"

Darrel shrieked. "But my hair! I haven't had time to perfect it! My shoes could do with a shine too. I'm so not ready!"

Gloria sighed and shoved his microphone into his hand. "No time. If you want to keep your job you'll do this anyway."

With that, she raced off to Lotus Manor leaving Darrel behind. He sighed reluctantly and hopped out of the van. After shutting the doors he ran after her yelling "Wait for me!" The two stopped just outside the old fashioned manor and Darrel rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Not only will I save my job with this coverage, I'll probably get a promotion!" He exclaimed. "Roll the camera, Gloria."

"Wait! Please!" Cried a new voice. The two turned to see a boy in white running up to them. "You must not enter! You will be in great peril!"

Darrel frowned. "Outta my way, kid. No one's gonna stop me from getting a scoop like this. C'mon Gloria."

The two headed inside, past a lazy, sleeping security guard. The boy, Zane, frowned. The guard was not asleep. Upon closer inspection, Zane realised he was dead and had been placed in that position. His eyes widened as he grasped something was terribly wrong. He too, then went inside.

* * *

(Kora's POV)

I had barely been at the buffet table for a minute when Cole, Jay, Nya and Arua headed back from the dance floor. I frowned and tapped Kai on the arm who then saw them too. We alerted our younger group members, Lloyd and June, and waited for the others to arrive. _Judging by their serious faces, something ain't right._

"What took you so long?" Kai joked as they reached us.

"Yeah, that had to be the slowest waltz ever!" I added.

Cole frowned. "Very funny. But we've got big problems."

"Problems?" Lloyd echoed. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean the Skeleton and Serpentine armies both heading for us at once." Cole replied grimly.

Everyone gasped and June practically crash tackled Arua as she hugged her out of sheer fright. Arua stumbled back but managed to stay upright and stroke June's back. Tears were streaming down June's face. I almost dropped the weapons case I was holding. _Are you serious?! Both of them? At once?! This is the best day of my life. Not!_

Arua facepalmed. "Two armies at once? Are you kidding me?"

"They must have joined together to bring chaos." Nya guessed. "Combined, they'll be tough to fight."

"I know!" Jay cried out. "Just our luck! We could have just one invading or even better than that. The assassination could have been a false alarm! But, of course, that wasn't gonna happen! We're so lucky we get not one, but _two whole armies!"_

"Hey, you done? You're wasting time!" I told him.

Cole cleared his throat and turned to Nya. "Well according to Zane, they don't know the other army is there. They're approaching from opposite sides of the manor." He then turned to me. "Kora, the weapons."

"Gotcha." I nodded.

I opened the case and handed everyone their weapons. Cole got his scythe, Kai his sword, Jay was handed black nunchucks, Arua got her dual katanas, June shakily took her throwing knives and I picked out my Staff of Time. _That leaves Zane's shurikens since Lloyd uses his powers._ Just as I was about to close the case, Zane arrived behind me.

I handed him his shurikens as he cried, "guys, there are here!"

At that moment, the windows on both sides of Lotus Manor burst with a loud _crash!_ To our right, Skales and his army of Serpentine burst in. To our left were Wyplash and his army of Skeletons. _Could this day get any better?_ I wondered sarcastically. Wyplash and Skales either were putting on an act or clearly not expecting the other. They stalk forward angrily (well, Skales _slithered_) and met in the centre of the dance floor, glaring at each other. All the people sprinted to the edges of the room, screaming. Skales and Wyplash stared each other down but couldn't say anything over the screams.

"Will you shut up?!" Wyplash cried out.

Immediately the screams ceased. Dead silence entered the room. It was broken by a small whimper from June which was thankfully ignored by our resident villains.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Skales exclaimed, his attention still on Wyplash. "Thisss isss our attack!"

"We're proving our strength and crashing the party." Wyplash retorted. "And no slithering mortals are going to stop us!"

As the skeleton army cheered at Wyplash's comeback, Skales looked around restlessly. I chuckled to myself. _He can't think of a comeback._ I regained my composure and looked at my team. They were all staring intently at the two leaders of the invasion. It was clear Kai was itching for a fight but Cole kept him here.

When I gave him a questioning look, Cole murmured "Let's see how this turns out. We may not have to fight."

I nodded and returned my attention to Skales and Wyplash.

"Well," Skales paused uncertainly then yelled. "The Ssserpentine aren't going to take thisss from a bunch of boneheadsss."

Wyplash clearly wasn't taking this well. "Boneheads?!" His gazed turned deadly and his voice as cold as ice. "Leave or we'll make you."

Skales raised his head. "Serpentine," he called out, "attack!" He pointed to the Skeleton Army with his tribal staff.

As the Serpentine began to run forward, Wyplash cried "Charge!" and his army ran forward too.

They clashed in the middle and a wild, violent and noisy fight broke out. I turned to Cole for orders.

"So what do we do Cole?" Jay asked.

Cole studied the area and finally replied. "Protect the citizens from danger. Use your weapons for defending them and don't start a fight. We aren't in our suits so they might not recognise us. Don't use spinjitzu either. It'll blow our cover."

I smiled._ He's the man with the plan!_ As the others raced off with their orders, I paused as a flash of bright pink crossed my vision. I turned to see my mum and dad hurriedly sprinting for the stairs to safety. I sighed with relief. Nothing seemed to be attacking them. My relief was short lived. Mezmo approached them from the crowd. _Well I am supposed to be protecting the innocent._ I sprinted to their defence.

"Hey!" I called out when I reached Mezmo. "Hypnotise this!" I whacked him over the head with my staff. Mezmo froze with a ridiculous combination of shock and pain on his face. I turned to my mum and dad. "Go!" I cried.

My eyes widened. _Oh my gosh. I didn't disguise my voice!_ My dad narrowed his eyes in confusion while mum called out my name cautiously. I frowned, pointed to the stairs and ran back into the fray.

Suba was standing backed against the wall, fists raised. He was cornered by Fang-Suei, Bytar and Lasha. He stared evenly at them. I rolled my eyes. _Of course Suba tries to be a hero._

"Bring it on!" Suba cried. "You'll never take me alive!"

The three Serpentine looked at each other, chuckled and made their way forward, arms outstretched. Fang-Suei hissed with glee at his easy prey. Suba's nosed wrinkled.

"Whoa, you guys ever brush your teeth?" He asked.

Fang-Suei narrowed his eyes with contempt. "Back off guysss." He told the others. "Thisss one'sss mine."

I ran forward and did a flying leap to Fang-Suei. I whacked him with my staff in mid-air and he fell to the ground, frozen.

"Anyone else want a piece of this?" I cried.

Bytar and Lasha backed up and ran to aid their other team mates. I turned to Suba to make sure he was alright. He stared at me, awed.

"That was so cool!" He exclaimed. "You were like 'BAM!' and that snake was like," He ceased moving for a second and pulled a funny face.

I laughed. "C'mon Suba, ou- er, _your_ parents went up those stairs." I pointed to the stair case they used and saw a girl in an emerald green dress.

She was looking around suspiciously to see if she was being watched. Her eyes came to rest on me. They were bright purple and I felt like they saw right through me. The eyes were familiar somehow. She narrowed her eyes with hatred and fled up the stairs.

"Um, who is that?" Suba asked, pointing to the girl.

I frowned. "I don't know, but she's up to something."

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the chapter and review please!**


	8. Nyoka

**A/N: I am SO sorry! I had exams to do but now that they're almost over I can write again! Yay! I never expected so many reviews so thank you all! Shout out to Malica15 for reviewing my other stories too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

"Well, she's going to my parents and I ain't gonna let her hurt them!" Suba declared.

I nodded with a smile. _Any help is better than none and Suba's got enthusiasm. It'll get him far in my books._

"Let's go, Suba." I said as I started to head for the stairs.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Suba called after me.

I groaned and turned back to face him. He hadn't moved. _What's his deal? There's no time for this! Our parents might be dead by now!_ Suba strode up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He asked softly. "You used it twice."

My teeth clenched and my eyes widened. _He's on to me! I am terrible at keeping my cover!_ I frowned angrily at him.

"Look, there is no time for this!" I began. "Every second counts and-"

"Aha!" Suba cried. "That was Kora's motto! I knew it was you! I knew you didn't-"

"Irrelevant!" I yelled. "We're going _now!_"

I grabbed his arm and headed for the stairs. _Suba's too smart for his own good. But who was that girl?_ Then it struck me. _Of course! My dream! She wants revenge for something. But what?_ I started to internally freak out. _What does she want with my parents?_ I kept asking myself.

On the way to the stairs, I passed Kai who was finishing off Chokun. I hit the brakes and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kai, you have to come!" I said in a panicked voice. "A creepy girl from my dream is here and she wants revenge and-"

Kai grabbed my shoulders. "Whoa! Slow down. What's happening?"

I took a deep breath. "I had a dream where someone with purple eyes wanted revenge for something I did. She's here, now! She's headed for my parents." I lowered my voice. "Kai, she's the assassin, I know it!"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And we're basing this _all_ on a dream?"

"Kai," I looked into his eyes. "Trust me."

After a pause, Kai said. "I trust you."

"Touching guys, really. Can we go?" Suba asked.

I pretty much forgot he was there. I laughed with relief that I had some back up and Kai's trust.

"Yep. We'll scout ahead." I pointed to Suba and myself. "Can you get us some backup? We still need some of us out here fighting these bozos so don't rally everyone." I gestured to the Skeletons and Serpentine.

"You got it." Kai replied. I turned to leave. "Hey!" Kai called after me. I turned back. And was given a huge hug. "Good luck."

I returned the hug, feeling shocked. "You too."

Kai broke away as we heard a voice louder than the fighting.

"…And even with the chaos occurring, some still find the time to bid their last farewells. Or in their case, sneak a hug from their admirer…"

I turned to see a news team with its camera on Kai and I. Boiling rage swept over me. I spun around to Kai and yelled "Go!" and faced the news team again.

"You're lucky I'm busy. If I wasn't, I doubt you'd move from that spot ever again." I said menacingly. "Stay outta my way!"

Suba and I then made our way up the stairs. As we entered the dark room beyond, I heard some faint muttering which almost instantly ceased. I recognised room to be the sitting room. Bookshelves were against the walls here and there and a furnace burned at the opposite end of the room. Two red, cosy chairs and a red couch to match were placed in front of it. A cupboard flickered close by in the weak light of the furnace. It was eerily silent. _Something's not right, and I'm not gonna stand here thinking about it._

"Suba, stay there. I'll make sure this room is safe." I whispered.

I tapped my staff on the floor and crept around the outskirts of the room. No sign of whatever was muttering earlier. I went and stood in front of the furnace briefly, nostalgia flowing over me. I pushed it away. I tapped my staff on the floor again and faced Suba.

"No sign of danger." I told him.

Suba frowned. "How did you get- Ahh!"

Somewhere from the shadows, a green liquid went squirting into Suba's eyes. He rubbed them and once they re-opened, they were green.

"Venomari venom!" I said in a high, shocked voice.

Suba leapt across the room to me in a ballet fashion. He bowed and took my hand while I stared at him in shock. _Here we go…_

"Care to dance on this fine morning?" Suba asked.

"Uhh, Suba, I'm not a dancer, it's the middle of the night and since when did you know _anything_ about dancing yourself?" I said.

Suba smiled happily then stared in shock at the couch. "Whoa. Since when did we get a tiger in here?"

I rolled my eyes and wrenched my hand from his grasp._ One of the Serpentine must have gotten in here._

"Come out, Venomari." I called out. "I know you're there. Standing here is getting kind of boring."

I heard footsteps coming from the doorway. I turned my head to look so fast, my neck cracked. Wincing, I saw two shadows enter the room.

"Who's there?" I said darkly.

"Kora? It's us!" A female voice replied. "Arua and Cole."

They approached me with wide smiles. Their clothes were a bit ripped and Cole had donned his ninja suit. Good idea. I quickly did a twirl of spinjitzu and threw on my own suit. Arua and Cole looked curiously at Suba who was now patting the couch.

"Who is he and why is he patting that couch?" Arua asked.

"That's Suba. My brother." I said blankly as Arua's eyes widened. I could feel her bursting with questions.

"Look, Kai said you needed help and filled us in." Cole said, getting straight to the point. "Where's the girl?"

"I don't know." I admitted, frowning. "But there must be a Venomari here. Suba was just sprayed by it."

"Aww, aren't you just the coolest little tiger ever?" Suba told the couch.

Arua facepalmed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we can't leave the Venomari here for someone else to find. Let's get rid of it and find that girl." Cole told us.

This time, we did a more thorough search. We checked under the chairs and couch and behind bookshelves._ We're getting nowhere. It must of left,_ I concluded. I turned around. Arua was examining a bookshelf, Suba was riding the couch like a horse and Cole was by the cupboard.

"Any sign?" I asked bleakly.

Arua shook her head, her gaze not wavering from the bookshelf. Suba ignored me. Typical. Cole turned around.

"Nothing here. We'd better move on." He said. "I just want to check this cupboard."

I watched as he swung the cupboard doors open. We all cried out in shock. Our two favourite missing politicians were hiding in there. Suddenly, two purple eyes appeared behind Cole. The space around them wobbled and soon, the girl with the emerald dress's shape came into focus. Her jaw distended and her gaze was on Cole. _Oh my gosh! It's her!_

Apparently Arua saw this too, for she cried out. "Cole! Behind you!"

Cole spun on the spot, cried out in shock and backflipped away from the fanged jaws that snapped the air where Cole had been moments before. She glared at the ground where Cole's feet previously were but regained her composure and gave us a sinister smile. Arua and I ran to either side of Cole to form a defensive line that would hopefully intimidate her and protect Suba.

"Is your dress made of jewels?" Suba called out, totally ruining the tension. "I bet they'd leave some nasty cuts. Do they get infected?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. "Suba, hush!" I hissed.

He saluted me. "Aye aye, captain. I'll climb the rigging immediately."

Suba then proceeded to climb up a bookcase and put his hand above his eyes as though he was looking for something.

"My, my. Charming little boy, isn't he?" The emerald dress girl cooed, her voice like silk. "Too bad that sailor is going down with his ship." She gave a light chuckle.

"Don't you touch him!" I yelled.

The girl's gaze instantly flicked to me. A glare of pure hatred appeared on her face. "You disgust me," she said softly. He voice rose, "you paralyse my father then make demands?" Her voice softened again. "I suppose you wouldn't care," her voice became a yell, "you don't even know who I am!"

_Paralyse who now? I didn't paralyse anyone._ I looked at Cole and Arua who were giving me questioning stares and shrugged. I had absolutely no idea what this girl was talking about.

"Um, yeah, I don't. Nor do I know what the heck you're talking about." I replied. "Care to fill me in?"

The emerald dress girl looked simply enraged as she lifted her chin proudly. "I am Nyoka and how _dare_ you!? Don't play dumb with me! You were there too!" She flung an accusing finger at Cole who looked as shocked as I felt. "But you simply trapped my father, deity of the Serpentine, in a long twisted knot. He would have unravelled if _she_ hadn't paralysed him from within allowing that fool Garmadon to strike the killing blow!"

I gasped as realisation struck me. _Deity of the Serpentine can only mean…_

"The Great Devourer?!" Arua, Cole and I exclaimed.

"Yes, him! I am proud to be his daughter. Not only does it give me a position of authority as the rightful uniter and ruler of the Serpentine tribes once I am done here, it also let me inherit the abilities of _every breed of Serpentine!_" Nyoka ranted. "I have lived with you ninja in secret for a long, long time, my abilities giving me the perfect way to wait for the time to attack in the perfect way. I was stalking Lloyd at first at Darkly's Boarding School, aiming to kill him to break the remains of Lord Garmadon's heart and prove that _I_ was the most fearsome enemy! Then he came to live with you. Lloyd became very powerful, so I changed to a simpler target to start me off. One who deserves as much punishment as the little green brat." She fixed her hungry eyes on me. Hungry for blood. Hungry for justice. Hungry for revenge.

Everything began to add up. The fact we never saw her before was due to her Anacondrai invisibility, Suba's condition now was because of her Venomari venom within her and she was probably the cause of Zane's falcon malfunctioning.

"You'll have to go through us, Nyoka!" Arua cried out, jumping in front of me.

"Oh, no my child," Nyoka tutted. "I plan to make her suffer and save the best for last." She grinned widely and her forked tongue flicked as her gaze came to rest on my parents who had been cowering in the cupboard beside her this whole time.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! R&R please!**


	9. The Fighter

**A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone. I just wanted to say that my brother, who Suba is based off, isn't actually an attention deprived child. It may be the other way around. So the culprit is revealed as are her powers. Nyoka is a greater threat than the Serpentine and has a bottomless stomach, hungry for revenge.**

**Kora: Quit building suspense and get on with it!**

***grumble* Fine, Ms. Impatient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Suba's POV)

I shook my head as my mind cleared some more and my mouth gaped in horror from the evil monologue. There were so many questions to be answered! Will I be one of Nyoka's targets? Will she kill my parents? What of the Serpentine downstairs? More importantly, how the heck did I get on top of this bookcase?!

Nyoka grinned at her position of power as she relished in the torture on my sister's face. I could tell Kora was asking herself one of the hardest questions she'd ever face. Ninjago or her parents? She was always the hero out of both of us. The brave one. The one who stuck to her beliefs while I lay in the shadows. _Not today,_ I told myself,_ today is my time to shine and with their lives on the line, I can prove myself when all seems lost. Maybe, if I do well enough, I'll join Kora's team._

"How does it feel, Kora?" Nyoka spat her name out like old fish. "How does it feel to be powerless, knowing you can do _nothing?_"

I lunged at Nyoka from the top of the bookcase. "She may not be able to do something," I tackled into a surprised Nyoka, "but I can!"

I pinned her to the floor and she hissed in my face. I winced at her breath and turned to my petrified parents beside me.

"Mum! Dad! What are you waiting for?! Run!"

Scared stiff, my parents did nothing and tears nearly came to my eyes. _I'm sacrificing myself for you… And you do nothing?_ I turned back to Nyoka whose eyes burned with hatred. She opened her mouth wide and was about to clamp them on my wrist when-

"Watch out!" Came a gruff voice.

I was swept up into an earthy brown tornado and spun into the end of the line Kora and her friends formed. I stumbled dizzily in place, then shook my head to regain my focus. I turned to the boy in black who just saved my life.

"Cole and Arua." He jerked his head to the blonde girl at the last word.

_Must be their names,_ I realised. Kora and Arua exchanged glances and Arua rushed forward as Kora just appeared in front of Nyoka. I concluded she froze time and moved. Kora jumped up and tried to bring her Staff of Time down on Nyoka's head but she whipped out her tail and constricted Kora in her iron grip. She struggled for air and her staff fell from her grip in a vain attempt to break free. I gasped.

"Kora, think loose!" Cole yelled.

"How… Can… I?!" She scraped out.

While this had been happening, Arua was trying to lead our helpless politicians out of the cupboard and into a safer area. Without success. She turned her head sharply and let out a battle cry of rage as she brought her katanas' down on Nyoka's tail. Nyoka howled with pain although the katanas' didn't pierce her tough hide.

"Insolent child!" cried Nyoka.

She picked up Arua by the collar and tossed her roughly across the room. She hit the wall with a great thud and did not move.

I frowned and called out, "Kora, you have to relax and think loose! They need you!"

"Triple Tiger Sashay!" Cole announced.

I turned to him in confusion and watched him race across the room and spring up, onto Nyoka's head. She dropped Kora who wheezed as she fell to the floor getting her breath back. Cole sprung off the wall behind Nyoka and aimed a flying kick at her but was thwacked across the room by her tough tail. She cackled with laughter and turned her gaze to me.

"There is no one to help you now, little boy," Nyoka taunted, "you're all alone."

I puffed out my chest, trying to hide my fear. "At least I'll go down fighting!"

Nyoka chuckled, "you're hardly a match for me." She narrowed her eyes and smiled playfully as she made her way over to me. "Let's see how long you'll last…"

**A/N: *gasp* Oh no! Will Suba die?! Do you want him dead or to live? I'd like to know your answers and what you think is in store!**


	10. Finale

**A/N: I couldn't resist putting up this chapter, thus implementing my master plan. Bwahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

I looked up weakly as some of the haze around my head cleared. One thought registered. _Nyoka's attacking my brother!_ I reached out and grabbed my staff. As fast as my mind would let me, I tapped my staff on the ground, which froze time, and used it to prop myself up. The gears in my mind seemed to be running smoothly now.

Daring to take a look, I saw Nyoka's distended mouth hovering above Suba's frightened face. _My gosh, she's just about to eat him! Gotta save him._ I walked over to Suba and tugged his arm, trying to save him from the cunning snake. It was like he was set him stone. Suba wouldn't budge.

I frowned. _I guess you can't move frozen people._ I placed the bottom of The Staff of Time on the floor and dragged it towards me and watched as time rewound. _Here's good,_ I decided, taking my staff off the floor. Nyoka was advancing towards Suba so he wasn't milliseconds away from death anymore, more like seconds, which I could deal with. I smiled with relief and walked over to my frightened parents, tapping them with the staff.

"C'mon, let's go, no time to lose." I told them.

"B-but the snake! She'll kill us!" Squeaked Mum.

I rolled my eyes. "No time to explain everything but time is frozen, let's get you somewhere safe while we can."

My logical father frowned. "You cannot freeze time, it's impossible."

"Who cares?! Look around, my dear. Kora speaks the truth." Mum retorted.

I watched as it finally sunk in. I was here, alive, plain as day with all the time in the world. Tears began to come to Mum's eyes and she got up, pulling me into a hug. Now, as you may or may not know, I am not one who is a big fan of hugs and I certainly don't start them myself. I rarely return hugs with certain exceptions, of which I'm sure this would be one, however I was so shocked, all I could do was stand there. Dad joined in too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, backing out of the hug. "Why are you hugging me? I thought…" My voice faltered. _Keep it together!_ I scolded myself. "I thought you didn't miss me. That you didn't care." I admitted.

"Kora, why would you ever think such a thing?" Dad said, truly sounding surprised.

There were countless reasons but I decided to list a few, probably at a million miles an hour. "I never wore dresses or makeup like you told me to, I never lived up to your expectations and you always scolded me for it, I hung around with people not as wealthy as us-"

"And look where it got you," Mum said gently. "You're saving us and your brother. You're a hero, Kora, and we will always love you, no matter who you are or what you chose to be."

"Even if it isn't what we tried to impose upon you." Dad added.

My heart swelled, my chest soared. I was stunned as emotions swirled around me. I felt so… powerful! _Is this really what emotions can do? I've never felt this way before..._ Mum and Dad started to look worried.

"Kora? Are you alright?" Mum asked nervously.

Dad cried out, "you're glowing!"

He was right, I was glowing! My entire being seemed to emit purple light. _My true potential!_ My chest rose and I shut my eyes as I hovered above the ground, relishing I'm the pure happiness of making ends meet with my parents. Little old fashioned clocks rotated around me aimlessly. I knew what I had to do. My eyes snapped open and I landed on the floor. Turning to Nyoka, I gave a simple flick of my arms and time resumed.

"-You'll last…" Nyoka finished playfully, making her way to Suba. She stopped, sensing something was wrong and turned to face me. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Nyoka," I said, my voice echoed around the room with the sound of the ages.

She gave a pitiful scream and raced out of the room. Suba whooped.

"Alright! _That's_ what I'm talking about, sis!" He cheered.

My job was not done. I had to end this. The clocks swirling around me doubled in speed and I went out the door. Before I knew it, I had intercepted Nyoka as she was fleeing across the hall. Few Serpentine and Skeletons remained and Zane, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, June and Jay were looking puffed, but weren't distracted by our appearance.

"This… This is impossible!" Nyoka exclaimed. "How did you…?!"

"Nyoka," I repeated, the clocks returned to normal speed. My voice echoed throughout the hall, grabbing everyone's attention. Enemy, innocent bystander, ninja, you name it, it was focused on me. I noticed the camera girl from before slowly begin recording out of the corner of my eye. "Your time has come."

I raised my hand like Death himself and pointed at Nyoka. The clocks froze in place for a second. A second of pure silence as everyone was captivated by the phenomenon before them. The clocks surged forward and began to spin around her. She screeched at the top of her lungs and I watched her begin to age before my eyes.

Layers of shed snake skin began to accumulate around her feet, the light and thirst for revenge in her eyes began to dull. Her human skin on her face, hands and feet wrinkled and shrivelled. The clocks spun faster and faster and the aging got quicker and quicker. Soon those rotating clocks were nothing but a purple blur and after a bright flash, they vanished and I collapsed to the floor.

"Retreeeeeeeat!" Wyplash and Skales yelled. Their forces withdrew, clambering out the smashed windows from whence they came.

I opened my bleary eyes and was helped up by someone. My mind snapped back into focus and I wrenched my arm away.

"I don't need help." I said gruffly as I turned to whoever helped me up.

It was Arua and she just smiled. "I guess you're okay then. You're certainly back your old self."

"Yeah, it was a crazy sensation, I think it was my true-" I yelped in shock as I was tackled to the ground by one of June's famous 'thank the heavens you're okay!' hugs. "Potential," I finished with a smile.

The ninja, Nya, Suba and my parents had accumulated around me and were beaming. It seemed Zane, Jay, Kai and Lloyd had put on their ninja suits as well. June got off me and couldn't wipe the smile off her face as I got up too. Something had changed in her. She wasn't the terrified-of-everything kid I had grown up with; she had gotten braver, not too much of course, but brave enough to not hide behind Arua or I when strangers came. _I guess fighting snakes and skeletons does that to a girl._

I looked around the room and blushed embarrassedly. "Sorry Dad, your party's ruined and all the guests ran off, even Cloe and Ash."

"Not all of them," announced a proud voice. I turned to see the news team making their way over. It was the news reporter who had spoken. "Name's Darrel and this is Gloria," he gestured to the camera girl behind us, "and we got the whole thing on tape! The action, the terror, the drama, the big finale! Along with some other things too." He eyed Kai and me.

Boiling rage swept over me. "Hey, we just saved your life. Repay me the favour and _don't_ put that hug on the air. As if it'll make a difference anyway, you just recorded the death of an assassin by anonymous ninjas who, by the way, haven't taken their hoods off the entire time."

"Actually," Dad interrupted, "I specifically asked for _no_ attendance by the media."

Darrel and Gloria looked horrified. "B-but this'll save our jobs!" Darrel protested.

"I do not believe you are permitted to broadcast the story." Zane put in, "technically, you would be endangering your jobs more as you disobeyed Shane Lotus who _is_ the leader of Ninjago now."

"Look on the bright side Darrel," Gloria said glumly to her co-worker. "There's always the old ice-cream parlour."

Mum looked conflicted and gave in, letting them broadcast the footage. They left, chuckling to themselves and I rolled my eyes. _Mum was always a softie,_ I thought, reminiscing about all the times I shared with her when I was a kid.

"So Kora," Dad said, returning attention to me. "Let me properly thank you for what you've done tonight."

"Yes!" Mum agreed. "We'll put on a final song for you."

She and Dad hurried away to put on a song and I sighed disappointedly. _They're probably going to put on some boring, classical song._ Suba walked up to me and cleared his throat pointedly.

"Can I join your team guys?!" He asked happily, jumping up and making his binoculars jangle around his neck.

I bit my lip and turned to my team for their view. Jay chuckled awkwardly.

"Um, I don't know Suba." I said. "You may not be… Right for the team."

He looked disappointedly at the floor. "But I helped you fight, Kora."

"I know, but…" I trailed off.

"I'll tell you what, Suba," Nya said. "We can't handle every situation. If we ever need help, you'll be who we call."

Suba practically danced with joy and ran off to tell Mum and Dad. At that moment was when the lights dimmed and music began. It was a slow song and I watched as Nya and Jay trotted happily to the dancefloor. Lloyd made a puking face and started to recount to June his moves to fighting the Serpentine. She responded by writing vigorously on her notepad. I slid in next to Arua, who had always been there for me through thick and thin.

"Okay, _that_ was _amazing_, Kora!" Cole said as he, Kai and Zane walked up to us. "We make an excellent team." He added to Arua who blushed.

"Yes, it was truly spectacular." Zane piped up. "It appears you have the ability to change time's effect on living objects."

Suba burst back into the group. "Hey Zane, where's your falcon?"

He frowned. "I believe it is still outside."

"I'll go with you to fetch it then!" Suba announced, dragging Zane away by the arm. "Hey, have you ever seen an eagle? I saw one once! It was flying just over…" His voice trailed off as he got further away.

Now it was just Cole, Arua, Kai and I. "So, Arua, do you want to dance again?" Cole asked. He seemed more relaxed this time.

Arua and I exchanged glances. Her face was one of excitement. Maybe she was reluctant to dance the first time but now she seemed okay with it, eager even. "Alright Cole." She replied.

They walked to the floor. I smiled at Kai, a little awkwardly, remembering the last time we were alone together. "Some night, huh?" I commented.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're okay." He replied. I smirked. "You going to dance too?"

The question caught me off guard. Questions whizzed through my mind. What would my family think? They don't even know Kai. What about the other ninja? Nya? Arua and June? I paused. _Maybe if Arua can change her mind about dancing, so can I._

"You know what, Kai? I think I will." I said, taking Kai's hand and leading him to the floor.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
